halloweenhorrornightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Giggles
Giggles and Gore, Inc. was one of the houses from Halloween Horror Nights 24, ''located in the queue in the now-defunct ride of ''Disaster!: A Major Motion Picture Ride...Starring You!. Walkthrough Guests would enter this house by walking through the entrance of a factory that was decorated using polka dots and colored flags, along with oil drums with a tie dye ribbon tied around them. The first room was where clown dressed up as a doctor who would rip off a chunk of a woman's face. While this was going on, a second victim was tied to a chair and his eyes were forced open like in A Clockwork Orange and forced to watch Woody Woodpecker cartoons as part of the brainwashing to become an evil clown. The second room was where a female clown wearing a Freddy Krueger glove would tear out a man's voice box, in order to turn him into a voiceless mime. Distracted by this, guests would be attacked by a previous victim. Then was a short hallway where a woman is tied to a rack and a clown is being squashed and tan clown in a striped shirt would lunge out of two doors, which were both connected. Next was a room where a ringleader was yanking the intestines out of a body. Along the way, a hunchbacked clown would sometimes pop out of a corner next to a huge wood chipper. Next was a room with cages, which had a guest activate a trigger towards the end of the room. A clown on top of the giant cage guests were walking in, would sometimes reach down then comes the electrocution room where two clowns weilding a jumper and cable would jump out at different times. A small mirror maze where one clown would distract guests (by sometimes waving its arms and hands) while that was happening a clown on the other side, would jump out the side of a mirror (briefly warning guests before hand with a bright light for at least five seconds). Next scene was the supply room, which contained the smell of fireworks (a nod to Halloween Horror Nights 21 haunted house H.R. Bloodengutz Presents Holidays of Horror). Towards the end of the maze, guests would pass by a very dark hallway-type room where the Discarded, clowns deemed too dangerous for the other evil clowns would pop out. The following scene, which was a oval/circular-type room where one clown would be dancing while another snuck up on guests. Finally, as guests made their escape, a clown, armed with a chainsaw would run out at the guests. Scareactors (in order of appearance) *Doctor Clown *Victim of Doctor Clown *Clawed Glove Clown *Mime *Tan clown *Ringleader *Polka-dot-shirted hunchback clown *Clown in a tye dye shirt *Electrocuted clowns *Two mirror clowns *Rosie the Riveter Clown *Discarded #1 *Discarded #2 *Female dancing clown *Male clown *Chainsaw clown Trivia * Of all the haunted houses from Halloween Horror Nights 24, this was by far the smallest. * The blender prop, used by Jack the Clown during Halloween Horror Nights: Sweet 16's live-show, The Arrival, appeared in the electrocution room. * In the final scene if you looked behind you as you walked through you would see a giant painting of Jack. Category:Halloween Horror Nights 24 Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando mazes Category:Original Houses Category:Earthquake/Disaster Queue